Windstorm
by Skrillexia
Summary: Ratchet can't forget about the battle where he lost his son, but all that changes one night when he and Ironhide have a stroll.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! I'm going to be re-writing most of my Oneshots, but don't worry there will still be bloopers to them =D

Loosely related to '**Snowbird**'

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_It was a heated battle and it felt like it wasn't going to end in Ratchet's opinion._

"_I NEED HELP!" a mech called, he had a serious injury to his abdomen._

_Ratchet looked at his patient he was currently treating, he was too far gone to save and sighed "I'm sorry" he said._

_The mech nodded "Y-You did all you...c-could doc" he assured and he off lined._

_There was no time for grieving and Ratchet got to his feet and ran over to the injured mech "Stay still" he said and started to treat the mech, he glanced over at his son Windstorm who was treating a femme who had an injured leg._

"_INCOMING!" Ironhide called._

_Ratchet looked up and saw a missile approaching "Frag!" he cursed and picked the injured mech up in his arms, he moved just as the missile struck where he had just been. He breathed a sigh of relief "Primus"_

"_That was close" the mech said._

_The Medic nodded in agreement and gently put the mech down again "Ok keep still" he said and started to treat him again._

"_Decepticons retreat!" Megatron ordered and the Decepticons finally retreated._

"_Is everyone alright?" Optimus called._

"_Windstorm is missing!" a femme called._

_Ratchet froze and looked up "What?" he asked._

"_Windstorm is missing" another mech said "we can't find him"_

_Oh Primus his son is missing! "Windstorm!" he called, there was no answer from his son "Windstorm!" _

Ratchet woke up with a gasp and looked around, he saw that he was in his and Ironhide's quarters. He sighed and sat up and put a hand to his helm, this was the third time he's had the same dream about his lost son. He went missing after a battle and no one could find him.

Ironhide came out of recharge when he heard his Bondmate's gasp, he shifted and sat up.

The Medic looked at him and sighed "**Primus 'Hide I'm sorry**" he said quietly.

'Hide put an arm round him "**Hey it's ok**" he replied softly "**was it the same one?**"

Ratchet sighed and nodded, he had told his Bondmate about the nightmare "**Same one**" he replied quietly "**this is the third night in a row 'Hide, I can't forget the day I lost my son**" a few tears escaped his optics.

Ironhide cuddled him and gently kissed his cheek "**I know how you feel Ratch**" he said softly "**I used to have nightmares about when I lost Snowbird, but I was reunited with her and I'm sure Windstorm will find his way back to ya**"

The Medic nodded and wiped his optics "**I hope so**" he whispered and snuggled up to his Bondmate "**I know I'll give him the biggest hug ever when I do see him**"

'Hide chuckled a little "**I don't doubt you will**" he replied softly.

Ratchet chuckled a little and looked out the window at the full moon, there were a few stars out as well. He fancied having some fresh air to think things through "**Can I go and take a stroll outside?**" he asked "**I could do with some fresh air**"

Ironhide nodded "**Course you can**" he replied "**want me to come with ya?**"

The Medic looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was 2:30am. So they have been in recharge for five hours, he looked at his Bondmate again and nodded "**But only if you want to, I don't want to drag your aft back here if you fall asleep**" he said with a smirk.

'Hide chuckled "**I won't fall asleep**" he assured "**I'm fine, besides I could do with some fresh air myself**"

Ratchet nodded and they both got out their berth, Ironhide attached his cannons to his forearms. Just as a precaution in case anything happens, he retracted his cannons and held his 'Mate's hand "**C'mon**" he said softly.

The Medic smiled and they walked out their shared quarters, their quiet footfalls were the only noise in the empty hallway.

When they got outside they started a slow and casual stroll along the hillside, it was a nice night and the wind blew gently.

Ratchet sighed and leant against his Bondmate a little as they walked.

Ironhide put an arm round him, he felt sorry for his 'Mate. He has had the same nightmare of the day he lost his son in the battle for three nights in a row, he had met Windstorm once before and found him to be a nice mech and an eagerness to learn new things. He really hoped Windstorm would find his way to Earth and be reunited with Ratchet.

After another minute of waking Ratchet felt a light tug on his Spark that made him stop and put a hand on his chest.

"**What is it?**" Ironhide asked.

"**I thought I felt a tug on my Spark**" the Medic replied "**it felt light**"

'Hide frowned and looked around, his nose twitched a little as he sensed someone approaching. But it wasn't a Decepticon, it was an Autobot "**There's someone approaching**" he said "**but it's not a 'Con, it's an Autobot**"

Ratchet frowned and looked out at the view, he couldn't see anyone approaching. However he could feel another tug at his Spark, this one was a little stronger. He put a hand to his chest and looked at the view.

"**Over there**" Ironhide said quietly pointing out to the view to the right.

The Medic looked over, there was definitely someone there. But from where he was standing he couldn't make out anything "**Can you make out anything?**" he asked.

'Hide narrowed his good optic a little, he could make out what the Autobot looked like. He looked exactly like his Bondmate in features but was neon blue, he knew straight away who it was. Windstorm! "**Ratch...it's Windstorm**" he said.

Ratchet was shocked "**I-It can't be...can it?**" he asked.

"**It's definitely him, he looks just like you but with a neon blue paintjob**" Ironhide replied.

"**Primus**" the Medic breathed, his son was here on Earth!

"**C'mon, let's go and help him**" 'Hide said.

Ratchet nodded and they walked in the direction, he was both shocked and happy that his son was actually here and alive.

Windstorm looked around cautiously, this was all new to him. All he knew was that this planet was called Earth, it was a beautiful planet. But there could be Decepticons about, he felt another tug at his Spark. This one was alot stronger but was gentle at the same time, he looked to his right and saw two mechs approaching him. Then he realised something, he recognised those mechs. It was Ironhide and his Sire! They're here on Earth! He was both shocked and happy that his Sire had survived the battle he got lost in.

Ratchet and Ironhide stopped their walk "**Primus, it is Windstorm**" the Medic breathed.

'Hide smiled "**Go to him**" he whispered.

Ratchet took a deep breath and walked forwards.

Windstorm took a deep breath and walked towards his Sire, but that walked turned into a run for him "**Sire!**" he called and almost glomped him to the ground.

The Medic cuddled him tight as they both cried happy tears "**Oh Primus 'Wind, you're ok**" he whispered "**you're alive**"

The neon blue mech was so happy he was with his Sire again "**I'm so happy you're alive Sire**" he whispered back.

Ironhide smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, it was great seeing his Bondmate so happy.

When Ratchet and Windstorm ended their hug they walked over to him "**'Wind I'm sure you remember Ironhide**" the Medic said with a smile.

The neon blue mech smiled and nodded "**Yeah I do**" he replied, even his voice sounded like his Sire's "**it's great to see you again Ironhide**"

Ironhide smiled "**You too 'Wind**" he replied.

Ratchet smiled "**Also, 'Hide is my Bondmate**" he said.

Windstorm smiled "**That's great**" he replied "**I had a feeling in the back of my mind that you two would become Bondmates**"

'Hide smiled "**Well your hunch was right**" he replied.

The neon blue mech smiled "**So does that mean you're my father in-law?**" he asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**And Snowbird-my daughter-is your half sister**" he replied.

"**Wow, I've got a sister**" Windstorm said with a smile.

Ratchet smiled and nodded "**And I hope that you and Snowbird will get along**" he replied.

The neon blue mech playfully saluted "**Yes sir**" he joked.

'Hide chuckled "**He's not lost his wit**" he said.

The Medic chuckled and put an arm round his son "**No he hasn't**" he replied "**c'mon, let's get inside**"

Windstorm smiled and jumped on his Sire's back and wrapped his arms round his neck.

Ironhide chuckled and patted his shoulder "**You've not lost your Sparkling innocence 'Wind**" he said with a smile.

The neon blue mech blushed a little and smiled.

Ratchet chuckled and they headed back to base.

**The End**


End file.
